Dragged into the Unnecessary
by kuroipit
Summary: Two college students enjoy a simple spring break and yet are dragged into Limbo whenever it occurs. However, these two students who are secretly angels, the dying breed that the demons want to eradicate. Everything seems normal since they are able to escape, but when they encounter members of the Order and the so-called "terrorists", nothing gets better. Dantexoc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to DMC, just the Ocs: Siren (Selene) and Ran (Richard Artemis Noire). I just got into the new DMC game so leave reviews or message me if I need to improve or anything.

Chapter 1

"Terrorists...? That's only a spectacle sense." Ran, a 6'2" brunette man spoke. He was wearing a college uniform which consisted of a blue and black striped tie, white dress shirt, beige slacks matching the long sleeve beige jacket, and brown flat-heeled dress shoes. He had fair skin and jade eyes. "…The way that each major amusement in Limbo City is not because of terrorists since that is bull. We have seen the other side multiple times and survived." Ran continued to speak.

He was speaking to his colleague, Siren, a young woman who had white hair with lavender edges. She stood around 5'6.5", thin frame, and light chocolate skin. Her attire was similar to Ran's except she wore a beige skirt and a black bowtie. Her hair was shoulder-length. The two had been on spring break and they had decided to visit the pier. "Who can do so much damage like what happened to that amusement park a few days ago… not humans." Ran explained.

The day was clouded and the weather was cool. Everyone was enjoying the typical fun booths, rides, and what was considered a fun house. No trouble at all. However, the two students thought differently. The two college students discussed about the simple propaganda for hours until the sky had changed from its pale grey to red. Everything remained the same, except for the fact that it became grim in its appearance and the people were only phased images not having a clue.

"...The hell? Whose idea is this now? We're stuck in Limbo while…" Ran headed over to the sidewalk quickly to see something rise out of the water. Siren shook her head and narrowed her eyes trying to see what was going on. She knew that there was something wrong, but before she could speak Limbo had disappeared and everything was back to normal. "Terrorists…that's a load of-" She gasped as a stab of pain hit her shoulder. "Another spasm?" Ran turned to his friend who was now on her knees in the middle of the boardwalk.

"Yes, it's because of that place." Sire answered his question. Limbo City was a city where Limbo literally is existent. Especially for angels, demons, and the humans who were trapped. Siren slowly stood up and fixed her rectangular framed glasses. She walked over to the sidewalk to avoid getting run over by any cars. "…To think that your one moment of being dragged into Limbo made you experience pain." Ran spoke as he watched Siren move to his side then turned his attention to the water.

"Blame us for being angels then. I can't go around playing savior in a world where they aren't supposed to exist." Siren smiled stupidly. She was right, too many demons walked around and she could not even reveal her white-feathered wings. "Not unless you can hide in the shadows of publicity." A man's voice replied. This voice did not belong to Ran or Siren. The two students turned around to face a man who had white hair. He wore a long black coat along with a matching trilby. His blue dress slacks stood out with his light blue gloves.

"Who are you?" Ran questioned defensively. Talking to strangers of course was a common habit adults had. Siren just fell quiet and kept her distance from the man. "To clear an understanding…angles must coexist within our boundaries in secrecy. You are probably a pure-blooded breed indeed, but you are trapped on this surface." The man took a step closer. His words seemed to have struck a nerve causing Ran to shoot a glare at him. "Do not make me ask after this. Who are you?" Ran ordered in a hostile tone. He stood in front of Siren to block the man's view.

"Vergil. You must be of pure-blood as well. Are you that woman's father?" Vergil gave Ran a content smile even though he had given him a sarcastic remark. "The hell do you know about angels and assuming us being like them…" Ran growled. "Hold on a minute…Are you associated with-" Siren was about to finish her sentence until Vergil raised his hand to cut her off. "We can discuss this somewhere more private if you will. Please allow me to take you both somewhere less casual." He suggested signaling his driver to get the car.

"…Damn. Now we're dealing with an aristocratic idiot." Ran rolled his eyes murmuring the complaint. Siren shook her head and stepped besides Ran. "Let's discuss this." Siren replied. Vergil smiled a small smile and the car had pulled over to the side of the road. The three headed towards the car and Vergil politely opened the door for Siren. Siren nodded as thanks and stepped inside. Vergil followed after her then Ran. "To my parents' home," Vergil told the driver.

The driver gave a nod in response and began to steer the car in motion. "Richard Artemis Noire." Vergil started the conversation, "An angel who is a college student at Limbo University. You have a GPA of 4.0, date of birth…" "Where the hell did you acquire that information?!" Ran had almost shouted. Hearing his own profile be announced at his face caused him to react without hesitation. "Only the demons keep records of every human residing in Limbo City. However, I sensed your strength a couple of times while in Limbo." Vergil explained.

"Please do not tell me he even has body measurements, weight, religious practices…" Siren thought intending to not be profiled. The ride was already awkward as it was, meeting a stranger who could possibly be a stalker and who knows more than a typical person. "So what? I know others had been dragged into Limbo. What makes us special? Siren can't last in Limbo very long due to the problem of not being able to use her holy skills." Ran snapped.

He leaned back in the leather interior. Vergil's cool eyes averted to Siren who was staring out the window. "It must be her powers reacting to the strain of the Hell Gate. She has not been exposed for her skills to be revealed." Vergil sighed showing a hint of consideration towards Siren's situation. "What are you then? I need to know the truth, especially when the Raptor News blabs about so much terrorism every day." Ran kept his attention on Vergil. He did not trust him, but he needed some answers.

"Nephilim. The leader of the Order. I want to stop the demons. Anything else you would like to know?" Vergil said. Siren turned her attention to him. "An angel-demon mix? I need a drink…" Siren breathed in hysteria, "This is some manga crap pulled out of my ass if you are going to explain the story." "She drinks?" Raising an eyebrow, Vergil was now curious. Ran waved his hand dismissively, "Siren just has a headache. She's not much of a drinker."

"I see." Vergil said. The car ride had ended in silence. It was not long before the car had stopped right in front of the gates of a huge mansion. Hearing the gate alarm, the gate slid to the side leaving enough space for the car to drive through. The mansion seemed to contain a pleasant appearance until the closer the car came into view, the atmosphere had changed to making the mansion rundown and abandoned. When the three had entered the mansion, Siren walked around the halls. "So you bring us to an abandoned mansion and I guess you won't kill us." She stated quietly.

Her eyes took seconds to glance at the torn window curtains and almost-gone roof. The furniture was tattered, broken, ripped apart, everything. Bookshelves were split in two, the chairs were missing legs; it was just depressing. "The demons did this. Mundus killed my mother." Vergil said. The shattered pieces of glass were lying on the carpet. "Not surprised. Common sense… the good and bad cannot get along so easily." Siren spoke, her feet guiding her way to the steps that lead to the second floor.

"Why are you showing us this?" Ran asked. Vergil lifted his hat off of his head. "It is my reason for being the leader of the Order. To get rid of the demons," was his answer. "Being able to get dragged into Limbo, surviving demon attacks, and possessing angelic abilities prove that they'll chase after you soon." Vergil then explained. Ran shook his head and sighed, not being easily persuaded by the conversation. "Let me get the gist of this…We are of angel blood and you want us to join your escapade by getting rid of the demons." Ran said as he scratched his head.

"I guess if you say it like that then yes." Vergil spoke adding a simple nod. "Fine then, but keep Siren out of this. She can't handle being in Limbo often at a time." Ran gave in to the agreement.

* * *

"You told him that you were joining? You can't be serious. Already we get dragged and now we're in some cult." Siren picked up the glass of vodka and took a swig. She almost slammed the glass on the table. The music was blaring loud and the people were either at the bar, at the tables, in the private rooms, or on the dance floor. "Besides, you drag me here knowing I do not dance." Siren complained leaning forward on the stool. The dancers exchanged glances with the customers.

The Devil's Dalliance was a popular nightclub where anything was bound to happen. The lights flashed to the beat, alcohol was being served as well as other desires. "You don't drink." Ran, eying the bar tender to refill his glass, spoke. "Besides we are having the night out so just enjoy it." He laughed. As his glass was refilled with ease, the bar tender, a short woman with tan skin and burgundy hair winked at him. Ran gave the woman a small smirk before he raised his glass.

Siren rolled her eyes ignoring Ran's intent for bringing her to the popular spot. The whole night was going to be a long one even with the alcohol being consumed. "Angels are not so pure anymore." Siren frowned into her glass. She was making sure to get a buzz or even drunk in this manner. A simple spring break turned into a week of the truth behind the rebellion. A couple hours had passed and the night was still young. Siren was down to seven glasses of vodka.

Along with the couple bottles of beer only to get the taste of vodka out of her mouth; this of course did not help. "Bleh, it tastes like crap." Siren scoffed as her nose scrunched up. "Why drink it if it tastes like shit?" A man with black hair, shaved at the sides, took the stool on Siren's left and sat down. He wore a long black coat with red interior. "Also, what's a school girl doing at a nightclub? …Unless she is a part of the act." He smirked in a devious manner.

"I'm old enough to legally drink and don't be foolish, this attire only proves that I belong to a college and my skirt is too long." Siren responded. She continued to frown into her current glass. Her vision slightly blurred, she let out a quiet hiccup. "A lightweight and a witty one. You seem fun. What's the name?" The man asked. His blue-grey eyes focused on Siren's skirt. "...Siren." Siren took a glance at the man and almost choked. She thought she saw a doppelganger; but in honesty, it could have been the alcohol. "You sure that isn't a dancer's name? Besides, you look surprised." The man eyed Siren's expression.

He kept the same smirk and glanced at Ran who was chatting with a few women and the bar tender. The man's facial expression dulled before turning his attention to Siren. "Name's Dante. Though why is someone like you hanging around here? You don't seem interested in these parts." Dante tapped his bottle of beer against the counter as he spoke. Siren gave him a smug look and pointed over to Ran. "Blame him, I just want to go home and sleep if I can even remember where my dorm is." Siren placed her hand on her forehead, her words giving a slight slur.

Dante shrugged his shoulders casually. "If you want, come with me. I don't bite hard." He suggested. "As long as you don't kill me, kidnap me, eat me…I can't list anymore. Let's go please." Siren who now could not walk straight or see clearly moved herself off of the stool she was currently sitting on. Her body had staggered, but Dante caught her clumsiness by a free arm wrapping around her waist. "Quit the formalities." He whispered in Siren's ear.

Paying for both of their drinks, Dante laid a few ten dollar bills on the counter and escorted Siren out of the club. "Stupid demons…Stupid." Siren murmured softly under her breath. The quietness outside the club and the cold breeze of the wind made her a bit irritated. Dante still had his arm wrapped around Siren's waist. The night was for once peaceful and Limbo had not affected their surroundings; however, the word "demons" quirked the man's interest.

A drunken woman complaining about demons? This was a first. "You know about some demons?" He became serious. Not sure if Siren was a human or one becoming a demon collaborator Dante had walked her to a trashcan. Siren raised her finger to tell him to hold off the questions before she aimed her head over the opening of the trashcan. She puked into the trashcan for a couple of minutes. "I'm running away from them. I know it must sound corny." Siren coughed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Damn alcohol." She rasped.

Dante did not know how to respond. Already intending to have some fun with a woman he had just met, he was now hearing the woman complain about demons chasing her. "Heh…You aren't the only one. I guess I can say the same thing." Dante retorted. He then spotted a taxi cab on the side of the road. He raised hand and the taxi driver responded. The two walked over to the cab and got inside. Siren was drunk to the point where she laid her head against the crook of Dante's neck during the ride to his trailer. Once they reached the pier, the two got out of the cab and headed into his trailer. Siren had plopped herself on the bed without hesitation and Dante followed from behind. He undressed her clothes and Siren mimicked his actions. She may have been drunk, but her instincts were in control.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to DMC, just the ocs Siren (Selene) and Ran (Richard Artemis Noire).

Chapter 2

As the sun was creeping through the windows of the trailer, the television was on. The Raptor News Network was on the news channel. Dante was soundly sleeping with Siren who was lying on top of him. Her hair was a wild mess and her undergarments along with her other clothes were scattered on the floor. "..." Siren slowly opened her eyes not realizing what she had done. Hearing another person's heartbeat against her ear made her body stiffen. "How much did I drink last night?" She questioned herself.

Dante's hands unconsciously lowered to Siren's behind. His hands then gave her behind a firm squeeze causing the woman to yelp. "Don't be so nervous." He murmured into Siren's white hair. "Dante..." Siren's face was now flustered and with slight hesitation she abruptly sat up. "Shit. What time is it?" Siren rolled off of the bed and hit the floor. She knew that it was the next day, but she could not tell what time it was. The hard carpeted floor gave an impact coming from the sound of the thud. Dante slowly rose up and turned his head to see Siren on the floor.

"You prefer doing it on the floor again? For a first-timer, you have no bounds when it comes to positions." He spoke with a tired smirk on his face. Siren reached for the covers and yanked them off of the bed. It took her a couple of minutes to wrap herself in the thick fabric. "My phone-" Was the first thing that hit her mind. "On the table in the kitchen." Dante said stretching his arms and cracking his back.

"Thank you." Siren replied, she stood up and walked into the dirty kitchen. Beer bottles and empty pizza boxes laid everywhere. Siren scrunched up her nose in reaction to the faint odor before she glanced around to find her cell phone on the counter by the stove. "..." Siren unlocked her phone by inputting the password. The phone displayed six text messages-five of them were from Ran and one from Vergil.

Reading one of the text messages, Siren let out a soft yawn. She became too occupied with her phone screen until a simple tap on the shoulders caused the woman to jump. Without hesitation, Siren turned around to face Dante who was behind her. "Please tell me that my first was not drunk sex in a trailer?" Siren face palmed in shame. Dante gave a dull expression and grabbed an unopened beer bottle. "You did. You like it. Calling my name and riding me, you weren't bad at all." Dante popped the top off of the beer bottle as he explained himself.

Siren let out an irritated moan and shook her head. "Shit and Ran is looking for me by now." Siren said feeling ashamed of herself. Sex, no drunken sex, was her first time and it was with a random man she met from the club. "Your schoolmate?" Dante asked after taking a swig of his beer. "He'll be fine. I don't want him coming after me to find you here in my trailer nude." Dante finished speaking and went back to drinking his beer. "You're right. I'll just meet him around the pier." Siren smiled a small smile and sent a text message to Ran.

"I'll meet you by the funhouse," was the text message she had sent him. "Can I use your shower? Smelling like body sweat and alcohol is not a good smell in the morning." Siren said feeling a bit assured after sending that message. Dante's eyes shifted from the bottle of beer to Siren's eyes. He had a moment to sneak a glance at her chest, but he chose not to. "In the back." He replied. Siren thanked him and headed to the back and into the bathroom. Somehow the bathroom was cleaner than the rest of the trailer.

The small bathroom had a toilet, sink, a small wall-cabinet, and a small tub with a shower hose. Siren immediately placed her phone down and dropped the covers on the floor before she had stepped into the tub. Hearing the shower run, Dante finished his bottle of beer. His thoughts of last night gave him a smirk on his face. Having a typical romp in the sack and the woman being a virgin made it better when she was not shy about what she was doing.

* * *

"Thanks. Um, I guess I will see you later." Siren said to him before she had stepped out of the trailer. That was a good-bye she had given to Dante. Siren chose not to stay any longer due to the awkwardness and she needed to meet up with Ran. The pier was filled with people and the rides were occupied with the people riding them. Ran stood outside of the funhouse, waiting for his colleague. It was the early afternoon and no one had been dragged into Limbo. "Here." Siren ran to her friend after spotting him. Ran blinked seeing how the woman's hair was a slight mess.

"You had fun. Get drunk and leave with a random guy. Come back looking like a-" He had said until Siren cleared her throat to silence him. Ran chuckled to excuse his rudeness. "It is not something I am proud of so what do we need to do today?" Siren said. Her fingers ran through her white silky locks to make them neat. "Vergil wants to see us later this week. However, if you want to see him as you are-" Ran explained, but silenced himself knowing his friend was irritated. Siren sighed in silence in shame and the two went on their way.

The simple walk away from the pier peaceful until the sounds of the wood pieces prying from the nails and the cries of pathos filling the air caused the two students to stop walking. The red sky, the ominous black clouds, the change from the human world to Limbo...it was another day of slight hell. "Damn, we are screwed. Who are they after now?" Ran questioned. He grabbed Siren by her arm and pulled her behind him. He knew that she could not handle being in Limbo for too long. "We aren't the only ones here." Siren spoke softly.

Ran looked at her surprised before he glanced around his surroundings. "Who else could be-" Ran questioned as the two watched a simple pier turn into a bridge of hell. Immediately Ran guided Siren to a safe spot in what was now the funhouse. "If he's dragged into Limbo as well..." Siren trailed off as she stepped through the doorway. The tiles on the floor were pretty normal compared to the phased images of people walking around and the critters (spider-demon) crawling around. The laughter coming from the attractions inside the building had slightly irritated Ran.

He took off his glasses and narrowed the jade oculars to observe what was waiting for them. "There are cameras outside. We need to stay clear until Limbo lets up." Ran said being able to locate the cameras through the phased walls of the funhouse. He sighed using his cell phone would cause some demons to find them. "Ran, I know he's here." Siren walked ahead. She kept her distance from the trapped lost soul stuck on the wall. Though her instincts told her to free them, Siren could not risk it. She would have been strained more.

"..." The look Siren gave to the lost soul as it was in screaming pain, was a disappointed one. Without hesitation, she took a step forward. Her hand reached out to touch the soul until the sound of glass shattering caught her attention. As the woman was not paying attention, Ran's eyes widened as he had noticed the sounds of a larger demon coming forward in the direction. He hurried to Siren's side and forced her into the small hallway. A set of regular footsteps and typical demon claws could be heard against the floor along with more glass shattering.

"Get back here!" The familiar voice spoke as the sounds of the demon faded after that roar was made. "Dante?" Siren called out to him. A moment of silence fell until Dante ran into the hallway's opening. He let out a sigh, but he was not happy to see Siren or Ran stuck in Limbo. "What the hell are you doing here Siren? You and your dad taking a stroll down memory lane?" Dante with his eyebrow rose out of curiosity spoke. "If I recall drunk sex with a random woman is your forte." Ran retorted in slight annoyance.

"...Let's not argue, but what was that demon? And how'd you get dragged into Limbo?" Siren stepped to the side of Ran and shrugged her shoulders to breathe. Siren was nervous because of the pressure she was feeling from just being here. "A demon dragged me here." Dante answered. He was about to say another comment, but he chose not to. He honestly did not want to waste time. Not with a problem running around waiting to tear his flesh from his bones. "Then go kill it." Ran said. His expression dulled in only a few seconds.

Dante folded his arms across his chest wanting to say something ignorant. "If I stop dealing with you it would have already been killed. Anyway-" Dante took a moment to reach for his sword, Rebellion, and attacked the lost soul until it was set free. The screams were completely gone. Siren gave a sigh of relief and took a moment to think. "What was that demon? The one chasing you." She said as her hand pressed against the now vacant wall. "A hunter demon. That's all I know. I wish that we could stay and chat some more, but got a meeting with some monkey shit." Dante headed his way further inside the funhouse. Siren and Ran had only watched him leave in silence.

"So...your 'first' was that guy?" Ran started a conversation to break the awkward silence. Siren's body stiffened immediately and she shot a glare directly at him. "No one needs to know." She spoke softly. "An angel having her 'first' as drunken sex. That's not holy." Ran smirked. He knew how conservative Siren was. The woman disliked wearing two-piece bathing suits. "Shit..." Siren cursed to herself. "You even had the look plastered on your face, but I won't blame you. It was a new experience." Ran chuckled as he continued to tease her.

Siren stomped away with a grunt and Ran followed her from behind. Without saying a word, Siren punched a wall and allowed a seal to appear. "So soon?" Ran was surprised that his friend did not collapse. Siren showed signs of sweat and slight exhaustion, but she was too focused on the embarrassment. She parted her lips to make a response before a soft pant escaped her. "...Shit." She cursed to herself once again before the two phased out of Limbo. The pier was normal, except for the Ferris wheel that had just been ripped off the hinges and rolling down.

Siren fell on her knees and shook her head. "You could have asked me to do it." Ran commented as he stood by her side. Siren breathed in and out to recuperate. "I needed to get out," were the words that came from her mouth before the woman collapsed. "Of course, I'm the one to be responsible." Ran then pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number and waited for the phone to ring. "She's out cold. Thanks to a short trip." Ran stated.

* * *

It had only been a couple of days since the last time the world phased into Limbo. Siren and Ran were at the Order's hideout for Siren was sleeping on the couch in a small room. Ran was speaking to Vergil as they were watching the monitors that were attached to the brick wall. "Is sleeping beauty still knocked out?" Dante asked as he followed Kat into the room.

"And you killing the Hunter demon fixed the problem. Shouldn't you be getting drunk right about now?" Ran made a crooked smile with his casual remark. Dante rolled his eyes before he walked past Ran. "Fine. I'll wake the princess up." With that response, Dante continued on his way. Vergil, Ran, and Kat stopped doing what they were doing and followed Dante out of curiosity. "Do not 'do' her." Ran commented. "What is he talking about?" Vergil questioned. He had no idea about the encounter at the bar.

"This can't be good." Kat said. Dante stood in front of Siren who was still sleeping on the couch. In silence, Dante kneeled down and slowly hovered over Siren. He then pressed his lips against hers. "Dante. What...are...?" Vergil made a disgusted expression by furrowing his brows. Kat shook her head in shame and looked away. Ran narrowed his eyes out of anger. The kiss continued and Siren opened her eyes. Her eyes widened in shock and immediately Siren slapped Dante in the back of his head.

Dante pulled himself back and placed his hand on the back of his head, rubbing the sore spot. "T-The hell..." Siren sat up and looked at Dante in frustration. A simple turn of her head, Siren saw Vergil before the rest. "Damn doppelgangers." Siren murmured before falling back on the couch. "What is she talking about?" Vergil looked at her then to Dante. "That's just my twin brother who I recently found out about." Dante said and Siren quickly sat back up. Her eyes narrowed to inspect Vergil's facial features then Dante.

Ran and Kat already knew since they were not unconscious that day Dante was shown the truth about what happened to his family. "Twins...okay, I am awake. But where am I? Who was that demon? And do not kiss me like that again." Siren said trying to catch her breath. Her head was swimming and she was not even drunk. "The Order's place. That was the Hunter demon. As for Dante, well I can't answer for him." Kat said.

Dante shrugged the slight pain away. "My name is Kat. You're Siren." Kat finished. "Okay. So I am not seeing doubles." Siren took everything in slowly. "Do you need anything to drink? You seem pale." Vergil asked, choosing to stay off the "doppelganger" subject. It was only four in the afternoon and Limbo City was calm since the day at the pier went to hell. The Ferris wheel ripped apart along with the wooden boards. Although no one was in a state of hysteria after the Raptor News Network kept throwing the "terrorists" ideal out there.

"I need...water." Siren breathed. Finding out that the two people she had just met were twins and one of them she had sex with a couple of days ago. Along with knowing that the man she had sex with was a Nephilim. Ran noticed Siren's distress and waved a hand in front of her face. The woman blinked a few times and nodded.

Kat walked out of the room with Ran following beside her. "That seal, you can escape that way." Vergil said as he took a seat in a chair that was not too far from the couch. "Yes, it's the only way for me to escape if I'm strong enough." Siren spoke in a soft tone. "Being an angel is difficult. You can't use any abilities and yet you are able to move through the rifts." Vergil added. As the three were occupied with conversation, Kat and Ran were in the small kitchen. It was not fancy, but it had what every typical kitchen had. "Siren seems to dislike the ordeal." Kat spoke while Ran opened the refrigerator door to look for a bottle of water. "Siren's not a fan of most things. Blame the demons for it." Ran said.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to DMC, just the ocs Siren(Selene) and Ran(Richard Artemis Noire).

Chapter 3

"The demons drag us into Limbo to seek us out. A few of our classmates died that way. It started happening when we first moved into the dorms of Limbo University." Ran explained as he took a water bottle then closed the door to the refrigerator. Kat remained silent and listened to him. "The minute people had gone missing fingers were pointed towards Siren. More and more times we ran through Limbo while the increase of souls became trapped." Ran continued.

Kat was surprised to see a few angels walk the earth while being able to escape Limbo. It was definitely interesting to her. "But you stuck by her." Kat said. Ran and Kat walked back to the other room with no one else paying attention. "So then, I think Siren understands the situation. Until the news calms down about the Hunter's destruction, we must be incognito then the next mission shall begin." Vergil announced to everyone.

"The hell I have nowhere to go. The shit sucking demon put their filthy claws on my trailer." Dante complained with his moment to have a temper. "...That is your fault." Ran smirked. "...So am I missing something?" Vergil asked. Kat looked away and Siren looked in the opposite direction. "No." Dante answered. "I do have an apartment in the city. You can stay there." Ran suggested after he dropped his smirk. Kat raised an eyebrow at Ran's gesture.

"...Fine." Dante gave in. Siren took her time before Ran gave her the water bottle. "Do I have a curfew dad?" Dante added sarcastically. Siren choked on her water and coughed. "I guess I should not ask." Vergil said still wondering what the inside joke was about. Kat knew only a bit of it since she was the one who warned Dante of the Hunter demon despite the fact that he was completely nude at the time. "Just get some clothes and we'll be on our way." Ran said as he kept his cool. "I'll request a car to bring you three home." Vergil said before he left the room immediately.

"No screwing." Ran said.

"You can't tell me no." Dante retorted.

"No nude walking." Ran added.

"I prefer women." Dante spoke back.

"No drunken sex." Ran added once again.

"Hey it was an accident." Siren blurted out in embarrassment. Kat turned to Siren quickly. "You and YOU?" She then turned to Dante. "I don't need to be lectured. Been there done that." Dante said. Siren slowly moved herself off of the couch and nodded to Kat. "It's only a one-time thing." Siren assured her.

This day was never going to end especially since Vergil was the only one who did not know. Kat wanted to talk to Ran about Siren's story, but she decided to wait for another time. The moment of embarrassment ended and everyone cleared the room. Ran, Dante, and Siren had gotten into the car in silence. Ran sat in the front passenger seat while Dante and Siren sat in the back. "Sorry for slapping you." Siren said as she buckled her seat belt. Dante did not even feel like buckling up and kept his peace.

He did not feel like hearing Ran lecture him. As Ran buckled himself in and the driver took the lead, Siren just fell silent and stared out the window. "How did you realize that you were not human?" Dante questioned. Siren found the button to the door to slide up the window that blocked the front and the back of the car in half. "The minute you get dragged into Limbo by a demon who posed as your childhood friend for five years...you get lost for a day until you are able to escape." Siren explained quietly.

That day was one of the few times Siren had thought she was going to die in Limbo. "The demons want to eradicate the whole race. Including you and your 'father'." Dante sighed. "It makes you are one of us-well...half. You are a target too." Siren sighed in agreement. "I've been a target for years since I was put into that orphanage-or better off known as shit holes. I just lucked out of a death sentence." Dante rolled the side window down before he grabbed his lighter and a cigarette.

Siren rolled down her side window to keep the smoke out. It took less than a minute for Dante to light his cigarette and get a puff to smoke out. "What's the deal with you?" Siren spoke up as she stared at the buildings that the car passed by. "Mundus killed my mother. Dad is condemned in Hell. I think having my memory wiped since age seven proves it." Dante said. "I, on the other hand, had a pleasant childhood." He added the sarcastic remark. The cool breeze blew his smoke out the window.

The silence came back and Siren's attention fell to the city folk. Everyone was clueless about the real danger and there was no way that she could tell them. Last time she had talked about demons or angels Siren was shunned. "Sorry," was the only response she could give. Dante took in another puff and rolled his eyes. "Don't give me pity." He rasped the smoke coming from his breath. Pity was something he disliked.

The man never received that kind of treatment and he did not want to start now. Ran wondered why the back seats were blocked from his sight. The driver remained silent. "He may be vulgar, but I doubt doing it in the back of the car is casual when everyone else is inside as well." Ran thought as he kept his attention on the road ahead of him. He had been thinking about the discovery made back at the mansion.

* * *

"So Mundus is the one behind all of this?" Ran questioned making sure he heard Vergil's words correctly. Ran, Dante, and Vergil were walking through a city park. The graffiti displayed vibrant artwork of angels and demons along the walls. Ran stepped through the half-dead grass that surrounded the swing set. He took a set on a single swing. "Yes, he is also taken the form of Kyle Rider. He owns pretty much all of Limbo City." Vergil explained as he stood by one leg of the swing set.

"The teachers at the University worship him. That fool has the whole school approved of him." Ran took a glance at the sky. It was clear and no signs of demons were around. Vergil rested his cane on the ground. He knew how much control the demons had. The whole world was being dragged into hell. "Angels including us Nephilim are hated by the demons. Our mother, Eva, loved us despite the fact that Sparda, our father, was a demon." Vergil said to the both of them.

Dante took a seat in the vacant swing next to Ran. He had just been given the truth and learning more about the angels. "My parents are both of the holy-breed. White wings and all. We came to Limbo City to investigate the strange events. Even though it was a bit of my so-called training to kill the demons. The story about Eva and Sparda was told to me when I was only nine years old. My parents did not judge them nor did they resent the decision.

The warning I was given was to not reveal the truth about being an angel." Ran leaned his body forward, while he lowered his head. He knew the whole story about a demon falling in love with an angel creating the breed known as Nephilim. "The choice of being on the holy side is a double-edged sword. Of course, we get the brunt of the bull shit the city gives us." Ran lowered his head to the realization of what was going on. "Explain Siren's situation." Dante demanded.

That night as the memory of Siren's drunken behavior flooded Dante's thoughts. "Siren came to the university around the same time I did. Students were being dragged into Limbo randomly at first, but Siren was the target. She was being hunted for about a few months now." Ran began. He was only giving his perception on what he knew. He had the image of his classmate changing on him.

"The one girl I did have feelings for turned into a demon once she entered Limbo. Her mission was to kill Siren." he added. "An angel who can't fight off the demons and she can't even reveal her wings." "Then how does she know how to survive in Limbo?" Dante asked. "Only she knows that answer." Ran replied. "I promise to keep Siren from being dragged into Limbo." Vergil kept his word.

* * *

The car ride soon came to a stop as the sounds of the wheels stopping in motion proved it. As Siren unbuckled her seatbelt then stepped out of the car after she opened the door, her eyes stared up at the tall apartment building. "Ran? Please tell me you have enough space." Siren took a moment to stare at the plain design. Dante stepped out of the car and laughed. "Princess prefers my trailer." He commented.

Ran rolled his eyes and head up the stairs leading to the double-doors. Ran thanked the driver with a wave of his hand and the driver nodded before he left. Unlocking the front doors with his key card, Ran led the way through the plain lobby to the stairway. His apartment was on the fifth floor out of the ten floors total. There weren't any cameras hidden in the stairwells, but there was one in the elevator.

The little trip going up the floors kept the three at ease. In only a matter of minutes, they stood in front of the door with the number "506" displayed in gold right under the peep hole. Ran unlocked the door and entered the three-bedroom apartment. The living room was furnished with dark navy blue interior. The walls were an off-white color. The floor was tiled with brown and tan squares. The living room had a marble coffee table, a dark blue couch with two matching love seats. The rug in the living room was a dark green shade.

There was a bookshelf by the window and an entertainment center. "I'll call Vergil to tell him that we're home." Ran closed the door to the apartment shut. Dante plopped himself on the couch. "The room is free to use along with the bathroom. I'll ask for a set of clothes for you to wear as well." Ran explained before heading to his bedroom. Siren had only taken a seat in one of the love seats before she was able to get comfortable. "Hungry?" She asked. It was better than sitting in awkward silence.

"Pizza sounds decent." Dante answered and grabbed the remote to the TV. "You have to eat that mess again?" Siren took out her cell phone. "What? My dietary needs not up to par with gourmet shit?" Dante got up from the couch to hover over Siren who was not paying attention to him. "Dante, what the-" Siren was currently pinned under Dante's body. Siren had not looked at him in the face, but this position was uncomfortable for her. The two nonhumans had sex only a few days ago and their nonhuman race was revealed to one another.

"You're an angel. Yet we slept together for a simple night of rough sex. Now we're working together." Dante said. Siren could not budge to escape his enclosure on her. Even if she tried the position would be more uncomfortable. "Don't be foolish. Ran sees this and you have to hear his lectures even more." The words gave warning to the Nephilim's ears, but he did not care in the least. "If I recall, you screamed my name and pleaded for more.

The way you rode me showed how much you needed some." Dante relished the idea of taunting Siren with sex. Siren glanced away, her eyes kept a distance from his. She did not have much of any memory regarding what happened that night. "You know, this arrangement is only temporary." Siren placed her hands against the fabric of Dante's sleeveless shirt and pushed him off of her. "Then let it be entertaining while it lasts." Dante smirked at his comment before he sat back down on the couch.

Ran came out of his room to only see the two being quiet. "I ordered lasagna, garlic bread, salad, and alfredo pasta with broccoli. If that's alright with you." Ran said with his last sentence being directed towards Dante. "Sure. Just add a couple of beers to make that order a combo." Dante turned the TV on with the remote control.

* * *

A/N: I will probably be a bit slow with replying because of the "Maymester" (literally the semester is only 5 weeks long) and I'm stuck being the only female willing to dissect a fetal pig. So, I will probably update within the next week or so.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to DMC, just the ocs Siren(Selene) and Ran(Richard Artemis Noire).

Chapter 4

It was the sixth night living in the apartment. Ran was in his room. He sat on the bed and worked on his assignments for school. Dante was watching television in the living room. He, of course, was bored out of his mind. Siren had stood in front of the closet room to wash some dirty laundry. She wanted to keep herself presentable when it came to living with men.

Lifting up the door to the washing machine, Siren began dumping her dirty clothes inside. "Vergil wants us to meet with him tomorrow." Siren said. Dante had only kept to himself as he held a beer bottle in his hand. He glanced over at Siren for a moment. "What time?" He asked. "I think around seven. Kat will come with the car." Siren spoke while she reached for the laundry detergent. Ran stepped out of his room and let out a sigh.

He was not surprised by the amount of schoolwork that was needed to be done. He had sent a note addressing his absence as being "ill", but the teachers gave him the scheduled work along with the make-up work. "Want to do some demon-hunting?" Ran asked. "What?" Siren was confused. "Hiding in the University. We can get rid of a few pains until tomorrow." Ran explained. Dante smirked at the idea. "Heh, do we need books?" He said.

Siren rolled her eyes as she finished with the laundry detergent before she closed the lid. "If we get rid of the issue then less human souls will be captured." Ran further explained. Dante stood up and cracked his neck in order to stretch, "Let's go. I need to kill some time."

* * *

Limbo University was open and all of the students were either in class or hanging around the dorm halls. Everyone wore a suit or uniform. "So this place reeks of Limbo." Dante commented as the three walked through the courtyard. Limbo University composed of five buildings, an outdoor field, a courtyard, and a tennis court. "Any little tidbits I should know about?" Dante asked as his eyes followed the random female students walking on by.

Siren had focused on the brick-pattern walkway. The walkway was composed of four paths that formed a large circle when the paths joined together. In the center of the large circle was a water fountain made out of white marble stone. "You know that certain demons will stay in one location and use the area as their home. So this is the spot; however, we cannot start from here." Ran headed toward the dorm room building.

Dante and Siren followed from behind in silence. As they entered the building, Ran brought them to his dorm room. His room was plain for its space was occupied by a bed, a desk, a bookshelf, a drawer, and a small television. "The only way for us to enter Limbo is in my room." Ran finished, "No cameras, no suspicion." Siren moved one hand in mid-air allowing her fingers to twitch. "I can lead you through Limbo, but only for a short period of time. My body still can't adjust to the presence easily even if I'm not physically there." Siren stated before making a seal appear on the floor.

"Your body is only human-like, but too pure for a demon to take." Dante said looking at Siren. "I'll keep the seal intact while you two handle your business." Siren replied. It was that she was too pure that staying in Limbo could possibly kill her. "Alright then. See you once this mission is over." Ran said before he took a step on the seal to phase into Limbo. "Next time, we'll do this in your room." Dante smirked. Siren rolled her eyes and shook her head.

* * *

Dante kept his smirk until he then phased into Limbo. Siren took a slow breath and was able to close her eyes seeing Limbo without exactly being in there. "You two will probably reach the courtyard after I do. Be safe..." Siren spoke as she was heading for the door. Dante and Ran were following Siren from behind. The two noticed Ran's plain-looking room had been infested with a bunch of lost souls and destroyed furniture.

"You can't keep your room clean?" Dante said in a typical smart mouth comment. "Not in Limbo. I guess I attract the lost souls." Ran retorted. A while marble axe appeared in his hands. The blade of the axe was shaped of an angel's feathered wing. The blade had multiple layers designed of feathers and the handle curved at the bottom. Dante whistled as he eyed the design of the axe. "Nice one you got there." Dante complimented as he was a little curious in what Ran's weapon could do. Ran held his axe in a casual confidence.

"This here is Angelo, an axe made from the aged corpses of angels. Not a reason to be proud, but this baby can exorcise the worst of demons." Ran explained as he stopped walking. The tiles on the floor began to pry it apart leaving a few critters to appear from underground. The walls began to close in on them. The paintings of each important figure were shaking and the potted plants were going to fall over. "Of course. We have a welcome party." Dante rolled his eyes.

Lesser Stygian and Bathos appeared before them. Ran swung his axe and struck one lesser Stygian. Black liquid splattered on the ground as the corpse dissolved in its remains. "They're not even worth my time." Ran dragged his axe back. He was ready for his next strike. Dante drew Ebony and Ivory and fired off a few rounds at the couple of Bathos. While they were busy fighting the less important demons, Siren was walking out of the building.

She stood by the bench that was a mere few feet away from the double-doors. "I can't reach them until I put another seal down." She thought as she watched her schoolmates remain ignorant of what was currently happening. "Hey. I haven't seen you in a while Siren. How have you been?" One teacher walked up to Siren from behind. Siren's body stiffened then relaxed in order to keep her composure.

Siren turned around and faced the elder woman without any sight of hesitation. "Sorry ma'am. I've been out sick lately." Siren lied. The elder woman wore a pale blue blouse that had been buttoned up to the neck line. She had her chocolate colored hair tied up in a high bun. The woman had also worn black dress pants with her attire. "I see. So you came to attend a class? It is rather late don't you think? You only attend classes during the day." The woman said in a polite tone of voice.

Siren felt herself get grilled with questions, but she smiled a genuine smile. She needed to get to the fountain or else she would not be able to get them out of Limbo so easily. "Sorry ma'am. I needed to drop my assignments off." Siren said before she excused herself. As Siren made her distance, she felt the strange atmosphere. "They must be near...I hope." She thought.

* * *

"Too easy. If we're supposed to get a welcome party then this one is complete shit." Dante was now cockier. He had taken down the Bathos while Ran was toying with the lesser Stygian. Ran's axe shined white as he chopped the last demon in half-starting from the head. "You seem disappointed. We'll find your date right up ahead if we aren't given anymore interruptions." Ran commented before he took a stroll.

The ground soon began to cave in not allowing the two to reach the doors leading to the outside. The word "NO" appeared with more Bathos and Lesser Stygian appearing before them. "We can't waste time." Ran clenched his teeth. He narrowed his eyes and allowed his white-feathered wings to sprout from his back, ripping through his uniform. "I can feel Limbo trying to drag the whole University down." Ran said before taking flight.

His axe transformed into a small submachine gun. He aimed his gun properly to take the horde of demons down. With one blast of light beams, the demons were disintegrated. Dante shrugged his shoulders and allowed the Rebellion to transform into Ophion. "Be lucky you have bird wings." Dante commented before he preformed Angel Lift, the weapon's chain extended and attached its claw to a somewhat sturdy bookshelf. In a matter of moments, Dante was pulled over the hole and stood by the double-doors.

"Don't take my time now." Dante said being a smart ass. Ran flew over to Dante's side and landed on his feet. His wings folded itself closed and Ran headed outside. The courtyard's appearance was not distorted. Only the phased images of Siren and the teacher were clearly visible to them. "No..." Ran's eyes widened as he spotted them. "What is it?" Dante asked before he turned to see the two people visible. "The one behind this is..." Ran trailed off in shock.

"Her. And we are the ones killing the stupid fuckers while that demon bitch is in front of Siren." Dante was irritated. "She has to be a collaborator. Or a higher class. She's also the vice-principal too." Ran retracted his wings back into his body. The woman had spotted Dante before noticing Ran who was actually in Limbo.

"Hm, I see a couple of humans dragged into Limbo. Although, one is particular a target of trouble and must be dealt with immediately. How disappointing. I would expect for heathens to be handled properly, but I guess I must handle the authority." The woman pleasantly spoke as she kept her attention on Dante. Siren froze knowing that something was wrong. "Poor boy. He shall be terminated. Right Siren? You know what I am talking about." The woman smiled.

Siren turned around to face the woman. The woman cracked her fingers as the sky grew dark. The atmosphere grew tense as the benches and the walkway ripped apart from the ground. Elite Stygian appeared and surrounded the angel; all six of them aimed their blades at her body. The woman's pleasant smile changed to a Cheshire grin as the synthetic skin ripped causing the black fluid to seep out the open holes. Her hair unraveled itself from the bun and fell at her shoulders.

The woman had a large cleaver in her hand. "Son of Sparda. Son of Eva. Nephilim, what filthy trash you are. To think that you have mixed blood is only travesty." The woman stated. "Is this broad calling me a son of a bitch? Siren is a hostage now? I've lost my faith." Dante complained. Ran glanced at Dante then at the woman.

"I know that you, Siren, are an angel. It took me a while to figure out that worthless filth and better to add on is that you can't do a thing." The woman cackled, "Two angelic souls and a Nephilim soul to the stir the pot." "Do demons have to talk so much? She's annoying." Ran said before he aimed his gun at the woman. "You want to fight the old hag and take all the fun. Fine, I'll get your 'daughter' as a consolation prize." Dante said as he took a step forward.

He gripped his Rebellion with ease. Ran cocked a crooked smile and allowed his wings to sprout out of his back. "Let's hurry this up!" Siren shouted. The woman allowed a couple of Pathos to charge at Dante's direction. "Really? More of these shitheads?" Dante ran toward the Elite Stygian which were keeping Siren in place. Ran fired off his gun with a barrage of light beams to shoot the Pathos down. The beams destroyed their shields before piercing the small demons' bodies.

"Heathens. Angels and mixed breeds are forbidden on campus grounds." The woman taunted while she attacked Ran. Ran muttered a simple prayer before he was able to shoot the woman's arm off. "Damn you worthless bastard!" The woman screamed in anger and pain. "Come on hag. You. Talk. Too. Much." Dante used his Ophion to pull a couple of the elite Stygian away from Siren. Siren slowly got to her feet and closed her eyes.

A sickle made of white and silver feather-shaped blades appeared in her hands. There was a lavender lining that began from the tip and ended at the handle. Siren took a soft breath and was able to thrust her sickle at the remaining elite Stygians. "Don't call anyone of us worthless. Our blood has nothing to do with it." Siren scolded the woman as she ripped the demons apart. Siren was now covered in demon remains and fluid.

Ran was surprised to see Siren's power come through. He understood that Siren was still weak because of the presence Limbo had. "...Finally a woman who is able to carry her own weight." Dante commented. "...Whatever. Get me out of Limbo." Siren breathed under that irritated attitude of hers. The woman spat out the black liquid and glared at Dante. She then let out a screech allowing her true form to break through the synthetic skin becoming a Ravager.

"The fuck is that?" Siren asked. The Ravager had a body made of blue and gray porcelain armor. One arm wielded a full chainsaw. "Not sure, but more of a pain to me." Ran said as he fired a shot at the Ravager. The demon twitched as it dodged Ran's attack to take a chance at Siren. "Damn, I can't hold that thing off." Siren gasped. She was a bit exhausted and her body was adjusting to the new power she had tapped into.

Dante rushed to Siren's aid and stabbed the Ravager in the chest. Dante twisted the blade of his Rebellion before he yanked it out of the demon's body. The Ravager fell on its back and Siren placed her hand on the ground. "What are you doing?" Dante questioned as he carefully watched Siren's actions. "Exorcising this campus then getting us out of her." Siren said allowing a white light to shine and enter the ground displaying pagan symbols only for a moment. "Now let's quickly get out of her." Siren slowly stood up and headed to the water fountain. She placed her hand on the marble to make a seal before she phased out of Limbo.

Ran and Dante followed her actions and the three hurried out of the somewhat destroyed courtyard. The only thing that was intact was the water fountain. They stopped by Ran's room for Ran to get a new shirt and jacket and for Dante to change into different clothes so he would not be suspected as a trespasser. It was obvious that Dante needed to keep his identity low. Siren; however, needed a bath due to the liquid turning out to be oil.

Dante had slipped on a white dress shirt and beige slacks. He kept his gloves on since he did not like this type of get-up. Siren had tried not to laugh at his displeasure in his temporary uniform. She had slipped his normal clothes into her book bag before zipping it up. "...If I hear anything about this later on or even now, you will pay." Dante gave his only warning.

Ran was about to open his mouth but then closed it. A knock came to the door and Ran walked over to answer it. Siren noticed Dante still chose to wear his boots. "Tacky." Siren commented in a heartbeat. Dante tossed a dirty pair of socks at the woman. In reaction, Siren dodged the socks, but in the process she hit the wall face-first.

Dante only laughed as Siren's eyes watered. "Now shut it and let's go." Dante unbuttoned part of his shirt that revealed a part of his chest since he hated looking formal. Ran ignored the background noise while he spoke to a schoolmate. The short woman with blond hair looked over Ran's shoulder to see Siren and Dante arguing over the dirty pair of socks that he had thrown at her. "Is Siren okay and who is he, Ran?" She asked.

"Siren is fine and he's just my cousin, Emery." Ran lied to her. Dante overheard Ran's lie and stomped over to him in a menacing manner. "Don't make shit any worse. Something happened and my mom needs us to see her." Dante added on to that lie. Siren nodded and grabbed her book bag off the floor. "We need to finish our assignments too." She joined in the lie before she left the room.

* * *

A/N: I added a few minor ocs to get the story moving in this chapter. Thus, because of the game not having that many bosses.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to DMC, just the ocs Siren(Selene) and Ran(Richard Artemis Noire).

Chapter 5

"Did you see the courtyard? It's a wreck. The Vice-principal is missing too."

"What could have caused this? Do you think it was the terrorists?"

"No. Well, maybe. How else could this happen?"

Everyone was getting curious. The chatter filled the air and Siren walked through the halls in search for her room. "I need to get this mess off of me or else the interrogation will begin." Siren said to herself as she unlocked the door to her dorm room.

The moment she stepped in, Siren shut the door behind her. The little incident with the courtyard is definitely the highlight of the night. Siren took a few steps over to her dresser then she went for her closet. She gathered a new set of clothes and went straight for the bathroom.

She shut the door then began to strip herself of her dirty uniform. With a turn of the shower knob, Siren had the shower running warm water and took a moment to step inside the tub.

"Now Siren's room is not too far, right?" Dante asked. Majority of the students were outside in the courtyard. Ran and Dante had made their way through the crowd of women that stood in a circle discussing about the commotion outside.

A few glances were turned to Dante since he was an unfamiliar face. "Siren's room is at the end of this hall. She's less social when it comes to personal space." Ran said confidently. "So why do you all have to wear this crap?" Dante asked another question.

"Should I even answer that?" Ran now had a look on his face before he stopped in front of Siren's dorm room door. He knocked on it politely. There was no answer, but Dante turned the knob and stepped inside anyway.

Hearing the shower run, Dante was guessing that Siren must have been taking a shower obviously. Ran stood in the doorway. He pulled out his cell phone and sent a text message to Vergil. The two men stood in silence until Siren was done cleaning herself. She dried her body off then put on her clean clothes. She opened the door and stepped out seeing them in her room. "Ready."

Finally being able to leave the dorms, the three were headed to the parking lot. No one was around, but the cameras were back to normal. "This college has it easy." Dante said knowing the University had money coming in. "Thanks to you-know-who." Ran replied. Ran unlocked the car doors.

Siren got in the front passenger seat while Dante sat in the back. The car was a black four-door Lincoln town-car. The interior was leather and the color was tan. The car soon left the parking lot and was on its way to leave the campus grounds. The car ride was in silence.

Back at the apartment, the three had taken the elevator only to be greeted by Kat and Vergil. Dante groaned in annoyance not wanting his brother to see him in a school uniform. "So, are you a student now?" Vergil joked.

Ran walked past him and unlocked the door. Everyone followed him inside. Siren sat down on the couch. Vergil sat down on the left of her. Kat stood by the bookshelf. Dante took a seat in one of the love seats.

"One of the teachers, the Vice-principal, was a demon and she knows about us. Also, she knew about Dante." Ran said to begin the conversation. "Dante? You want to explain yourself?" Vergil turned his attention to his twin.

"I had some confrontation with authorities. I'm not surprised that she knew my existence." Dante said, "And no, I am not a student." Kat turned to Siren and noticed the cuts on her hands. "A demon did that to you?" She questioned.

Siren, with slight hesitation, nodded. "This was because I touched its face and exorcised it. So I got some pain out of the ordeal." Siren said staring at the scarred hands of hers. "Blood was sacrificed in the process. It's a task when you tap into your abilities." Vergil explained.

Ran narrowed his eyes in thought. "The newfound ability drains her body. Siren may be able to fight, but doing so will shorten her durance in Limbo." Ran protested the idea of Siren going into Limbo.

"Siren will stay at the headquarters then. However, we can discuss the next mission." Vergil pulled his laptop out of the laptop bag and set it on the coffee table. He set it up and turned the laptop on with a press of a button. "The Virility Factory." Vergil stated as the monitor's light displayed the information across the screen.

"What? A demon is running that too?" Dante questioned. "I am not sure, but it seems to be a key area." Kat answered. "The popular drink has an ingredient that is from a demon's secretion." Vergil added. Dante's face went pale and Siren gagged.

"I figure you both had tasted the drink. Don't worry about it. You two aren't affected by its mind control." Vergil said sounding assured of their safety. "You had to say secrete..." Siren coughed her words. "I apologize. The secret ingredient is produced by a demon. Also, it is hiding in the factory." Vergil allowed the Virility's official website to pop up.

"The factory looks small." Ran commented just as he saw a picture. "Oh it's big when you are going through Limbo." Kat complimented. "Kat will take you and Dante through the factory. Siren, you will stay with me and help find out other places where the demons are hiding." Vergil used the touch screen to click on another page of the website.

"...How will I be useful?" Siren thought while Vergil continued talking. "I can't locate demons or even sense them unless I get dragged into Limbo." She had a distressed expression on her face as her thoughts clouded her attention. It was not long until Vergil and Kat left. Siren was in her room, feeling a bit uneasy about tomorrow.

It was close to 11 pm and Siren was tired to the point of overwhelming exhaustion. "Damn. One night I have drunken sex and another night he saves me from being held hostage because of a stupid demon." Siren complained softly.

Her scars were not going to heal anytime soon. "Angelic my ass!" Siren cursed aloud before a knock came to her door. Dante was standing in the doorway. "You aren't quiet. Shouldn't you head to bed?" Dante entered the room.

He left the door cracked open so he would not have to hear Ran scold him. "Being an angel does not have its perks." Siren moved over to allow Dante to sit down. Without even thinking, Dante took the vacant spot right next to her and sat down. The bedroom was not big or glamorous, but it was comfortable to fit three people inside.

"You took her words to heart back there." Dante said. Siren lowered her eyes to the floor. "You mean the demon? Yes, the word 'worthless' irked my nerves and she kept discriminating." Siren kept her eyes from meeting Dante's cool-colored oculars. She was a bit nervous being this close to him. After all he did save her and the angel was thankful for it.

"I've seen humans use that word on others. Every year because of what they were." Siren shuddered at the memories. "Crappy life?" Dante felt the similarity of what Siren went through. He himself was not living the pleasant life of normally. "Hospitals" were a welcome home to hell when he stayed there.

"The minute you are considered to have a problem, the ones who you trusted shuns you for the prodigy." Siren glanced at Dante. She spoke without remorse or anger, "Most of society accepts it. The perfect ideal." "Do you despise the humans?" Dante asked. "I'm not sure who to despise. I just despise the ones who want me dead." Siren answered.

There had been a moment of silence. The ticking sounds of the small clock filled the room. "Tell me something. What did I do to you the other night?" Siren broke the silence. In a moment, Dante leaned his body over to Siren and lightly pushed her on her back. Dante propped his hands on the bed keeping himself over her body.

Siren's face was faintly flushed. The beating of her heart skipped a beat. Siren questioned her feelings about this Nephilim. "You were drunk, but not sloppy. You wanted me to fix your problem by touching you and I did." Dante said. "To think I was with you and usually when I'm wasted I don't go after men let alone anyone." Siren said coolly.

"Yet you were on my by the end of the night. You were hungry for someone." Dante placed one of his hands on the collar of Siren's shirt. Siren's attention focused on on Dante's hand which was now trailing to the buttons of the shirt. "Someone is hungry and I am not drunk, but keep it up and Ran will scold you." Siren warned him, but Dante unbuttoned the shirt with a few snaps.

Siren closed her shirt with one hand. "If we're going to tease then you should give up already." Dante moved himself off of Siren and unbuttoned his shirt before he took it off. "Dante, that's not fair. I am not teasing you one bit." Siren immediately sat up and waved her hand in protest. Tossing his shirt to the floor, Dante got back into the bed and took Siren's hands.

He forced her hands to touch his abs without given Siren a warning. "Dante come on...it's late and we both need sleep." Siren said trying to figure out any ways to escape the temptation. "I'm bored and I think you feel the same way." Dante allowed Siren's hands to trail his chest. Siren kept her silence as her fingers felt the heat of his skin.

Siren was shaking. Her fingers trembled as the tips made their way to Dante's face. The warmth from his lips and the coolness of his eyes kept Siren in Dante's grasp. Without saying a word, the Nephilim snuck his hand up the angel's skirt. Dante's hand moved to the lining of the woman's under garments.

"Lace? Someone is being a bit high-maintenance." Dante commented. His comment made Siren fluster and she kept her eyes from his. "Dante, it's only temporary so shut up." Siren huffed. "Wear them for me since the living conditions are temporary. Now then-" Dante spoke as he brushed his lips against hers.

The closeness between the two was making Siren nervous, but at the same time curious. "For saving you I can get one kiss." Dante said before he was about to steal what he wanted. Everything was perfect until Ran kicked the door open interrupting the moment.

"No sex dammit!"

"The fuck do you have to cock block for? Siren's not your daughter."

"This is my apartment. Keep your dick in your pants."

"Like you're my dad, Siren and I are just finishing some business."

"Sure, your hand up her skirt proves the dedication of your work."

"Don't have a fit because I can get laid."

"...What the hell am I? A cheap thrill?" Siren finally got her word out.

"You are not."

"You aren't a cheap thrill."

"Anyway go to sleep. You all know what we have to do tomorrow." Ran said before leaving the room. He left the door open knowing that he could not trust Dante when it came to Siren. Siren sighed and turned her attention to her cell phone. "He has a point. We should get some sleep." Siren said with a frown on her face.

Dante let out a groan to escape his lips as he got up. He grabbed his shirt and headed for the doorway. "I'll get my gift later. Better have something extra to go with that too." Dante teased her. "And wait until Ran cock blocks you again...this is my life." Siren thought in shame.


End file.
